


Earth Girls Are Easy

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alien!Violet, Crack, F/M, Human!Katya, Other, Sex Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Katya discovers an alien named Violet who is very interested in seeing how compatible their species' biology is...





	

"I misunderstood the point of this ride."

 

Katya chuckled as Violet sat fully on Katya’s lap with Katya’s cock engulfed inside her tight hole. Violet was an alien that had come to earth to learn about human customs and had convinced Katya to teach her all about them. One thing had led to another, and now Katya had Violet riding her like a cowboy. 

“The point,” Katya said with a grin as she thrusted her hips up, driving herself further into Violet, “of this ride is to feel good.”

“I am familiar with the concept of pleasurable intercourse,” Violet growled. “My species has three separate holes that we use for intercourse after all, each with their own purpose. It is this position I do not understand.” Violet rose up and sunk back down onto Katya’s dick experimentally, drawing a groan from the human beneath her. 

“Is this not merely a way to tire out the carrying partner so that offspring may be produced?” Violet began to move up and down with inhuman speed as Katya’s eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure. “A nice plan in theory but your species is not as sexually vigorous as mine. I think I will tire you out first, Katya. A pity, as I find this pleasurable. I think I shall enjoy riding you.”

 

After Violet had wrung Katya dry, Katya had worked Violet over with her own toys until Violet couldn’t orgasm anymore. 

With a tired grin, Katya flopped onto her back as she pulled Violet down to lay beside her. “So,” Katya turned her grin towards Violet, “that was fun. Got anything else you want to share about your species?” 

 

Violet chuckled. “Very fun. Perhaps I could tell you a little bit about my species’ genitalia? There’s two sexes, breeders and carriers. I’m a carrier, which means I have a phallus and not a penis, and I have three holes not two. Both sexes have a pleasure hole and an asshole that can also be filled and stimulated, just like the pleasure hole.”

“I mean, you found your way to my pleasure hole easily enough and you certainly know how to handle my phallus. Maybe next time I’ll let you put it in my asshole. There’s the other hole down there too, hidden in the middle, that my sex uses for breeding. That hole only get gets filled if you intend to breed. The breeding hole is the most sensitive as well,” Violet explained.

“All three holes have areas of intense pleasure as well. The pleasure hole has two, the asshole three and the breeding hole five. They’re kind of like a human clitoris but without a hood and more numerous of course. It’s why I can have so many orgasms in a row and still be ready for more.” 

Violet smirked. “How soon will you be ready to go another round?”

 

“Well, Violet, I don’t know how much you know about humans, but typical adult males of my species need some time to recover, especially at my age,” Katya said with a grin. “I’m sure you have other interests besides sex after all. Right?” Katya chuckled. 

 

Violet looked aghast at Katya. “Your species loses virility as you age? How awful! My species has ways to keep virility through our whole lifespans. I’m sure I can help you.” 

Violet thought about her interests before responding to Katya. “Well, I enjoy pleasure hole sex and anal sex. I’ve never had breeding sex of course. But I like oral sex too. On my planet, we just have sex all day. It’s not uncommon to have multiple partners at once. In fact, it’s considered pretty intimate to have sex with just one other. Especially in the anus. Usually that’s a precursor to marriage and breeding.”

Violet hoped Katya didn’t notice that she’d offered the human something so intimate already. Violet knew she couldn’t marry Katya but she felt such a connection to the human. Besides, it wasn’t so common here to have the kind of sex that Violet was used to. Violet wished she’d brought a toy that suited her genitals better than earth ones but surely this planet had something that would work for her. 

Katya had used a number of toys on her already. Maybe that was something to look into. “I’ve taken an interest in the sex toys of your planet. Perhaps something exists that’s suited to my biology? Where does one procure such items?”

 

Katya chuckled as she lay on the bed. “You want to go to a sex shop to check out what we lowly humans have to offer? Or would you prefer just looking online. You’d have to get dressed if we go out though,” Katya said with a smirk. “Human clothes too. We wouldn’t want you standing out for the wrong reasons after all.” 

 

Violet made a noise of disgust. “You humans and your gendered clothing. I doubt your species would care so much if you all spent your time naked and having sex like we do.” 

Violet curled up against Katya’s side. “Maybe online? That way we don’t even have to leave the bed.” Violet knew Katya would hardly deny her anything and she was not disappointed. With Katya’s help, Violet discovered a site called Bad Dragon. 

“I can’t decide between these three. Kelvin, Apollo and Stan. Maybe I should get all three since I’ve got this card?” Violet was not the first visitor of her species to this planet and it had been determined that a credit card and money was necessary to blend in on Earth so an unlimited credit card was a necessity for any visitors. It certainly made things easier. 

“Perhaps they will satisfy me until you recover your stamina. You know Katya, there is technology on my ship that could increase your vigor. I should hate to make you so constantly drained. Besides, then perhaps you could tire me out for a change.”

 

Katya chuckled. “Sadly, my normal human stamina will have recovered many a time by the time they get here. We can still go out though. Maybe get you something pretty to wear that I can just tear off of you again,” Katya said with a smirk as she thought of various pieces of lingerie that would look stunning on Violet. “And while there is an appeal to the thought of your technology increasing my, as you say, “vigor,” I’m not quite sure I’m ready to put my body on the line of such advanced technology that I don’t understand. We wouldn’t want my poor human body to suddenly go impotent after all. Maybe when I understand it all better, I’ll take the chance.” 

 

Violet pouted. “You mean we have to get up and dressed? Only if we can have sex again the second we get back.” 

Violet let Katya dress her. “I’ll teach you about my technology. Then you can decide if you think it is safe enough. It should be. And it would certainly come in handy. I know you want me as much as I want I want you. This waiting for you to recover is agonizing. On my home planet, mated couples have been known to have sex for a week solid, the carrier never off the breeder’s penis for more than a few seconds.” Violet moaned softly. “I wonder what it’s like to be so constantly filled like that. Must be so nice.”

Now ready, Violet took Katya's hand as they left her place. “So where are you taking me?”


End file.
